


Peaceful Negotiations (Part II)

by Designation01



Series: The Firefight Series [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designation01/pseuds/Designation01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero's in love and lust with his best friend, Duo Maxwell. Respect for their friendship and intense social anxiety are the only things holding him back from acting on those feelings. Things go fairly pear-shaped when Duo learns of his physical attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Negotiations (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/gifts).



> This is the second chapter to Peaceful Negotiations. If you haven't read that first, you should read it. I would have posted it all together, but my internet's a douche here in China. Oh, btw, I don't own Gundam Wing.

 

Peace Negotiations  
Chapter 2: Letting Him In  
Warnings: unsafe sex practices, oral sex, submission, awkwardness, awkward first times, awkward kissing, Heero needs to learn to stop thinking so damn much, fluff, rot your teeth there's so much sap, swearing, a little angsting on Heero's part, but he's a damn pessimist.

There were so many more things they should discuss. Heero was certain this entire thing would end badly for him, if not for the both of them. His drunken idiocy was a mistake, but he might've been able to salvage something from it.

His mind kept flashing to that strange nervousness from Duo earlier, the way he seemed almost determined to make this into a date. He tried to tell himself that it was sexual nervousness, that Duo was just concerned Heero wouldn't actually sleep with him. The part of him that whispered hopefully that Duo might just feel similarly to him pointed out Duo's willingness to back out, to keep things platonic.

Heero strangled both thoughts desperately. Even if Duo did have a romantic interest in him, he knew they were both too fucked up as individuals to have a lasting romantic relationship. He didn't know the first thing about romance. Sex was safer, easier.

And damn if he didn't want Duo to fuck him. Blowjobs...they might be safe enough for both of them. God he hoped so.

He trailed after Duo, tense, already slipping back into his damn soldier mode without realizing. Meanwhile, his eyes lingered appreciatively over the swing of that braid against Duo's ass, the way Duo's body moved, and caught the apprehensively flirtatious look Duo threw over his shoulder.

Duo's bed was straightened to perfection, the room immaculate in a way Heero understood was unnatural for his friend, and there were candles sitting on a brand new nightstand. Without thinking Heero barked out a laugh, all the tension suddenly draining from him.

Duo hadn't just been looking to get laid by his best friend. He'd been looking to seduce Heero. As if he'd need candles, dinner, and a ridiculously clean apartment to do so! Because he realized the apartment was immaculately clean. Everything wiped down as if to say, "See? Look! I swear I'm not a slob! Totally dateable, not a typical bachelor at all!"

Even his own apartment seemed more lived in. And Heero adhered to his minimalist lifestyle with all the desperation of his OCD. He figured he'd tell Duo as much, since the other man seemed torn between disappointment and irritation. "Why in hell did you put so much effort into cleaning for this? I'm not expecting your apartment to be spotless."

Chewing his lip nervously, no longer irritated at all, Duo answered. "Cause I wanted to do it right, okay? Shit, your place is always so damn clean and I ain't a slob, but I'm a little messy sometimes."

Fuck it. As much as he wanted Duo to be dominant, to just tell him straight out exactly what he wanted and what he wanted to do to Heero, he knew that Duo respected their friendship just as much as he did. Why did he ever think the shorter, leaner man would jeopardize their friendship for a quick tumble in the sack?

He knew Duo better than that. The hopeful little part of him screamed that Duo was nervous and fidgety for a damn reason, and for once Heero didn't tell it to shut up.

Instead he took two sharp strides to stand in front of Duo and...faltered.

Okay. He could do this. He wanted this. Duo wanted this too. It...didn't need to be complicated! They'd already kissed once!

So why was his heart hammering in his chest, his palms sweaty? _Just...just kiss him! Show him how much you want this!_

And the nerves seem to fall away for Duo as he watched him. Those blue eyes softened and that little smile- a true smile, the kind only ever reserved for Heero and their friends- graced those wide lips.

Duo's hand was curling up under his jaw, his other arm around Heero's waist to tug him in close. Then those lips pressed to his and cognitive function shut down for a brief instant.

Heero wished he could say it was so breathtakingly amazing that he wasn't able to think for the entirety of their kiss. That would be an utter lie. After that initial instant of his mind shutting down, it came back with a vengeance. Uncertainty had him thinking too hard, unable to just let himself go in the way he'd done out in the living room.

Those lips pressed and pulled against his own, and Heero tried hard to reciprocate. He could honestly say that he had no idea what he was doing though, so he couldn't even be sure he was doing it right. It felt amazing, certainly. Duo's tongue darted against his lips, then it was just lips again, and he wondered if he should open his mouth or if he should try what Duo had just done as well? All the while, Duo's eyes remained soft and affectionate as they stayed focused on his own. Why was this so much more difficult than the kiss on the couch?

Duo's hands were working at his shirt now, and he suddenly realized that both their mouths were parted against each other. He could feel Duo's breath through his nose against his cheek, could sort of taste it on his opened mouth, and Duo slowly slid his tongue along his own.

When did that happen? Was he supposed to use his tongue back? It felt...so good. Love and tenderness blanketed him and Heero found himself uttering a little moan between them. Yes, this was more like what they'd done on the couch. Don't think anymore, just do what feels good.

Suddenly Duo was pulling away and in Heero's blind panic at having done something wrong his shirt was tugged up. There was something about Duo's pupils that was different, perhaps more contracted or wider than normal. His cheeks were flushed too, and it was very attractive. Duo tugged upward again, and Heero realized as he looked down that Duo wanted his shirt off. He lifted his arms over his head to facilitate, and locked eyes with blue for the two seconds he had before the cloth was slipping off and into a corner.

Heero leaned forward to kiss Duo again, and the other man allowed it for only a moment before tilting Heero's jaw to the side. He peppered kisses down his jaw and to his neck, and Heero could dimly hear both their ragged breathing echo loudly through the bedroom.

Duo was backing both of them over to the bed, and tugged Heero to stand between his legs while he sat down. He gazed down at messy hair as Duo kissed and sucked at his collarbone, then hissed a little with pleasure when Duo nipped at a tendon in his neck. His hands flexed at his sides, and he wasn't sure where he should put them. He wanted Duo to feel pleasure too, wanted to repay all the work Duo was doing to give him pleasure.

One callused hand made its way to Duo's bangs, the other working at the top buttons to Duo's shirt. A skillful tongue was slowly twirling around his nipple and Heero bucked at the sensation. He managed two more buttons before that pebbled nub was being sucked into a hot mouth and all further coherency was lost.

His cock throbbed in his pants, begging for relief as his nipple was sucked on, Duo using his lips, tongue and teeth to play with the peak. His other hand was tracing up and down Heero's spine in a way that was both distracting and lightly pleasant. Little shocks were shooting straight to his groin from every part of Duo that touched him. Heero moaned and twisted his hips, then his hand moved from Duo's hair to his own pants to rub at his erection.

Duo's eyes met his as he ran the flat of his tongue up the abused nipple, and the look was pure lust. He rubbed harder, then thumbed his jeans open eagerly. Blue eyes glanced down to see what he was doing and a wicked smirk lit up those masculine features.

It was all the warning he was afforded before Duo was bending down to help, using his teeth to open the zipper.

His mind whited out for the briefest moment. That particular image was going to be ingrained in his head for a long time to come.

Against all reasoning, Heero heard himself rasping, "What do you want to do to me?"

Those blue eyes flashed to his again, startled. Then Duo grinned sinfully and replied, "I want to suck your dick, whaddaya think I wanna do to you?"

He groaned, hips snapping forward. Slender, more dexterous fingers were working his pants further open and pulling his pulsating flesh from his undershorts. The touch sent chills down his spine and had him biting back another groan. "Not like this," Heero breathed, his fantasies whispering to him. It was the wrong position. As much as he wanted Duo's mouth on him, he wanted it in such a way that he could at least pretend Duo was the one dominating.

The confused and disgruntled look on Duo's face made him immediately reconsider. "How the hell do you want it then?"

And god, Duo sounded so irritated when he snapped that out that Heero was already racking his brain for a solution to the problem he'd caused. "Nevermind. This is fine," he placated. He pulled back from Duo and kissed him briefly on the mouth. The way that mouth softened against his, blue eyes no longer irritated said that was exactly the right thing to do. Heero audibly sighed as he pulled away. "I apologize," he whispered earnestly. "I didn't mean I didn't want it, or that you did anything wrong. You didn't. You were perfect."

"So...what's the deal then? Why we stoppin'?" Blue eyes regarded him carefully, as if he'd been the one who did something wrong.

"I..." Shit, he needed to tell him something!

Duo was lifting one of his fisted hands to his lips and kissing the knuckles. What? Why was he...? "Change your mind? Don't want a BJ? Whaddaya want? I promise, whatever you want. Hell, we ain't gotta do nothin' at all. I'm sorry I got pissy. Just...hard as a rock right now. I'm tryin' to be supportive, but it's pretty fuckin' difficult when I'm thinking with the little head."

"I want..." Why couldn't he say it? He wanted Duo to dominate him. He wanted the other man to take all the choice away, to just take what he wanted.

But Duo wasn't understanding. How could he, when Heero's throat seized up with just the thought of voicing his fantasies? He wouldn't understand, would see Heero's weakness! Why were those too-blue eyes looking at him so gently? As if he really could understand? "C'mon, 'Ro. Talk to me. Won't judge."

"Positions. I...want to change positions..." It sounded weak even to his own ears, but Duo was perking up.

"Yeah? That's cool. What, you wanna sixty-nine? Kneel over my head and guide it in? Lay on your back and let me worship you? Anything you want, babe."

Heero stared, absolutely flummoxed. Duo really was that amazing. He still hadn't realized what exactly Heero wanted, but he seemed like he was willing to do anything Heero was comfortable with.

So instead of talking, risking more time wasted- which his throbbing dick painfully reminded him was not an option- Heero carefully pulled his pants the rest of the way off and began working at Duo's clothes.

Duo's hands stilled his own as he whispered, "Take 'em off slowly. Kinda like the idea o' you teasin' me."

He did. Heero kissed and licked at Duo's flesh with each button undone of his shirt. When he pulled the sleeves down he bit lightly at Duo's shoulder, then kissed all along each arm's muscles as they were revealed. Duo would murmur encouragements and reassurances as he did this, telling him how good he was doing, and it fueled his desire.

When he undid Duo's jeans, he could scarcely breathe from excitement as Duo's tented boxers were shown. He didn't even bother with warning, just fell to his knees and sucked at the outline of Duo's cock through the fabric.

Duo hissed and one hand came down to tighten in his hair. It didn't matter, it was perfect. Heero wasn't sure exactly what to do, but he'd fantasized and seen enough to know what he wanted to do. So he worked the band of Duo's boxers down beneath his dick slowly, cradling the silken balls below as he pulled them out. He didn't even notice the light furring as he licked up the seam between them then sucked at the junction beneath. His other hand was busy tracing over the bulbed head, pulling back the foreskin to reveal more and dipping one finger into the dripping slit.

Meanwhile Duo moaned encouragingly, telling him how perfect it was, then going further to tell him exactly what to do to bring him pleasure.

And Heero did. When Duo told him to put just the tip in his mouth and kiss at it, he did. When he told Heero to bathe the entire thing with his tongue, he did. He told Heero to mouth at that pulsing vein at the bottom, and Heero did. He told Heero to take as much as he could in his mouth and suck, so Heero did it with a moan. He told Heero to lick at his balls, suck them while he jerked that beautiful cock, and Heero did it with fervor.

His hand drifted between his legs to stroke his own neglected cock, but Duo told him to stop, that he wanted the pleasure of bringing Heero off with his mouth.

He sucked and bobbed, licked and mouthed at that amazing dick. It was thick and veiny, curved less than his own, but with a more flared head that would feel amazing pushing at the back of his throat. He put that to the test, taking Duo in his mouth as deep as he could and then pushing just that little bit farther...

That tenor voice shouted out a quick warning, but it was too late. Heero felt it throb and flare in his throat, and slurped down as much as he could. The entire time his cock lay heavy between his legs, painfully hard and completely neglected. Heero welcomed the pain, focusing only on the ecstatic expression slashed across Duo's face, the way his hands tightened in Heero's hair and clutched at the edge of the bed, the way his shout tapered off into a rumble of satisfaction...

Cum and saliva dribbled messily down his chin, but Duo honed in on it with a still-lustful gaze. "Shit, you look so hot like that. Shouldn't o' cum in your mouth without a guard though. Sorry. Wasn't expectin' you to just go right for it like that."

Sudden fear shot through him. "You're clean, right?" His immune system had been boosted by Dr. J, yes, but he wasn't sure if it was still valid, or even if it was enough to stop certain STI's. He recalled Duo saying as much earlier that night, but he needed to be certain.

"Yeah, no worries. You know I don't lie."

Heero licked his lips, momentarily forgetting the cum and spit still clinging too them, and Duo's eyes seem to focus on that small movement. Now that he was paying attention to the product of Duo's lust, and not just on his pleasure, he noticed how very salty the damn stuff was. He ignored it in favor of reaching his hand up to try and wipe it away.

He was stopped by a shout of "NO!" and Duo's hand clutching his wrist. "Leave it." His friend was biting his lip again, and Heero had the absurd thought that this was the reason they were so chapped. Heero retracted his hand, and Duo leaned down to lick at the corner of his mouth. "You got no idea how fuckin' sexy you look like that. Lemme clean it offa you, then I'll return the favor."

And he did. His tongue swept over Heero's chin, lips, cheek, everywhere. Duo sucked at his lips, kissed him thoroughly, and Heero was helpless to do anything except kiss back and offer his face for the "cleaning". When Duo was satisfied he tugged Heero up onto the bed, kissing him some more and slowly working his hand over his cock. It felt so good that Heero wasn't even thinking of more until Duo pushed him down onto his back.

"This okay?" Duo asked breathlessly. "You said you wanted a different position. You want somethin' different?"

But Heero just shook his head and placed both hands palm up on either side of his head. There was a flash of heat in Duo's eyes as he watched, but the other man made no remarks on the submissive position Heero put himself into. That flash of desire reminded him that Duo wouldn't mock him for his weakness. It was the reason his fantasies focused on it so much. Never once had the thought Duo would mock him or reject him for wanting to be dominated. It was only the fear that Duo wouldn't want to be dominating, that Duo couldn't dominate him that continued to keep his weakness a secret.

He damned J for teaching him to think like this. To imagine anything which made him more human into "weakness".

Duo's mouth lowering to his testicles had all thoughts of J and submission flying away. He couldn't focus on anything with that tongue working against his balls, Duo's nose nudging the sensitive globes up so he could suck on Heero's taint. Teeth raked against engorged flesh, then that tongue pressed hard against that pleasure bridge. Heero tipped his head back on a moan, his hands fisting at either side of his head.

He whispered encouragement the way Duo had, remembering how much he'd appreciated that. Duo sent him a searing look then engulfed the reddened head of his cock in that hot mouth.

The feeling of the sheets sticking to his sweaty back, the itch he had in his right foot, the tickle of Duo's braid against his calf, it all melted away under the skill of that wondeful mouth. Against his will Heero drove two fingers into his mouth, uncaring of the drool that dribbled from the corner and licked them wet. Duo's eyes were a hot brand on him the whole time, but it was barely at the edge of his awareness.

Those two fingers inched around the back of one spread leg, past one mound of his ass, and found their mark unnerringly. He fucked up into his clenching hole without thought, back arching to hold the strange position, and Duo sucked harder at his cock. Up, down, slurp, a tongue against his slit. All the while he shoved his fingers deep, trying to find that spot which would make him see stars.

Duo jerked his hand away, and Heero keened like the needy little slut he felt like until those lips were closing over his tightly clenching ring. A tongue darted up into him, Duo's hand working over his shaft and his mouth sucking at his dirty fuckhole. God, he was so close! Teeth scraped over the sensitive tissue, and then suddenly everything stopped.

Hard weight pressed on top of him, and Heero kissed Duo as eagerly as if the man hadn't just rimmed him. It didn't matter, at any rate. The head of Duo's cock butted up against his twitching asshole. It startled him, but Heero wrapped his legs around Duo's waist, muscular thighs urging him forward.

At that moment, it didn't matter that no affectionate platitudes were exchanged. Heero's lust-fogged brain was for once overruling his heart and he didn't care that this might be the end of his closest companionship.

Oh, he had no doubt he and Duo would stay friends. The only thing he feared was that their relationship would change and mutate to where sex was the only thing between them, and when that dried up they'd drift apart to a more casual friendship. One where they didn't cuddle on the couch and share insecurities, where Duo didn't come over every Saturday for his company and to give him his necessary dose of physical closeness...

Duo's arm was stretching past his head, and he craned his neck to see what he was after. The new bedside drawer was pulled open and a bottle of lube was pulled out. A condom followed. He couldn't help the startled moan at the sight.

He was going to be fucked.

The lubricant was popped open and coating his own hand as Duo sucked and mouthed at his neck. "Prep yourself," Duo demanded into his ear, and Heero eagerly obeyed. He didn't bother taking his time to finger himself properly, just shoved two fingers in and stretched the tight muscle.

Heero's mouth found its way to Duo's earlobe and he suckled at the patch of skin. His tongue darted up underneath to press against the pressure point there and Duo moaned.

They were both startled when Heero grabbed Duo's cock to line it up with his hole. "Nn, lube, Heero. C'mon, you gotta at least lube me. Don't wanna hurt ya," Duo groaned.

He dragged his still slick fingers along that thick column, but Duo was persistent. The other man sat up, and Heero took the moment to admire his best friend's body settled between his legs.

Duo had been mistaken for a girl many times because of his long hair, but that was the only thing feminine about him. As the man slowly readied himself, slicking his erection, Heero swept his eyes over rounded shoulders and curved pectorals. Duo's stomach was flat, only enhanced by the curve of his diaphragm. His arms didn't bulge with muscle, but the cords were clearly shown in a way that was lean and attractive. The sharp jut of his hipbones tapered mouth-wateringly to strong thighs and a fantastic ass. His cock was nestled thickly between the V created by those thighs, curved and purpling, with his sack hanging heavy beneath. The curls kept neatly trimmed above only served to drive home the fact his friend was deliciously male, and growing well into his adult body.

Then the foil packet was being picked up and Heero quickly grabbed Duo's wrist. "You came inside me once already. The damage is done. I'm certain it couldn't hurt to leave it." Because more than anything else, Heero desperately wanted to feel Duo's passion inside him. He didn't want to feel that thin latex barrier between his partner's seed and his waiting passage. If he was going to lose his virginity in the biggest mistake of his life, he might as well do it right. "Please," he added quietly when Duo hesitated.

Duo shifted forward on his knees, pulling Heero's spread thighs up onto his own. His ass was lifted, and Heero let his head fall back. "It's your choice. Figures my first time barebacking'd be with you." Duo's left arm rested beside his head, his face hovering over Heero's. His other hand was gripping his cock, guiding it to his eager hole. The look in Duo's eyes drew him in, and Heero drowned in their intensity. "Shit, all my fantasies o' makin' love to you pale in comparison. The real deal is so much better," he breathed and Heero's eyes widened.

The head popping past his sphincter overwhelmed him, making him unable to think for a moment about Duo's unusual wording. That burning slide of flesh against flesh left Hero gasping for air, his hands scrabbling across Duo's ribs, over his sides, and finally gripping at the muscles in his back. The pain and pleasure of finally being penetrated numbed him to anything else, and he almost missed the quick, "Fuck, I love you!"

Heero moaned and shoved his ass back against Duo, breathing, "Say it again!" Duo slid fully in, and as good as it felt Heero knew the pleasure would be so much greater if Duo would just repeat what he'd said! "Duo, please! Again!"

Duo's weight atop him, their sweaty flesh trapped together as he clung to him, the look of lust and absolute focus on him shining in Duo's eyes, none of it compared to those words. So when Duo moaned and whispered them again, Heero's eyes rolled up in his head. He thrust back against the long-haired man, urging him to move. "Fuck, yes!"

For a moment, they just ground against each other, Duo's sweaty bangs mingling with his own and their hot breath creating a corona of heat between them. The friction of Duo's abdomen against his cock was wonderful, but it wasn't enough. None of this was enough. Duo was making love to him, and it was wonderful, but he wanted more. "Nngh, don't hold back. You don't have to wait for me to adjust, damn it! Fuck me," he demanded.

Both Duo's arms were on either side of his head, and he was treated to the spectacular view of Duo grinning mischievously. "Nope," he batted back, tone sly. "Beg me. Tell me you love-" That grin faltered for a moment, pain flaring so briefly he almost missed it- "my cock. Beg me to love you the way you want it."

He surged upward and captured Duo's lips in a deep kiss. When he pulled back, Duo looked as dazzled as he felt. "I love you," he gasped, tightening his legs around Duo's waist. "Please. Love me like _you_ want. Fuck me hard, or give it to me slow. I don't care. Just _move_."

The smile that lit up Duo's face was worth the fearful pounding of his heart, the sweat beaded on his brow from more than just the heat of their coupling. It was worth breaking Dr. J's conditioning to keep all his weaknesses hidden so deep no one would be able to see.

And Duo rammed his cock deep inside in a brutal thrust that had him seeing stars. "Jesus Christ, 'Ro! You got no idea how fuckin' scared I was when you weren't takin' the damn hints!" His ass was lifted further up, then his braided lover was setting a brutal pace.

His head lolled back, moans and groans spilling past his lips. Duo's mouth went back and forth between kissing and sucking at every inch of his body and telling him how good he was, how much he loved Heero, how amazingly sexy Heero was submitting to him.

When he felt that knot of passion tighten and then unravel, he came with a scream. Bliss swept through him, every nerve ending tingling and sparkling with pleasure. He clamped down on Duo's dick, using the pain and tightened muscles to prolong and extend his orgasm. A litany of nonsensical words tumbled past his lips, and the pain of Duo's harsh thrusts only served to satisfy him further.

Duo was still going strong even as every muscle in his body unclenched, and the steady drag of that thick cock against his still-sensitive prostate had another mini-shock of pleasure running through him. When Duo finally moaned out his own release, the feeling of that seed shooting up his walls was intensely satisfying.

Heero made sure to add the face Duo made as he came to memory. The ways his brow scrunched, mouth falling open to moan, a moue of ecstasy so intense it looked painful... Yeah, that was definitely being relegated to "never forget" in his mind.

And as Duo collapsed on top of him, curling around him and telling him how he'd loved Heero for so damn long, a sense of peace filled him.

They'd all worked so hard for peace. It was ironic that he was only at peace himself when he was with Duo.


End file.
